


JourneyBook

by pristineungift



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/pristineungift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack!fic. What if the Midlands had social networking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	JourneyBook

**Author's Note:**

> [New artwork / facebook crack images](http://community.livejournal.com/sword_of_lies/104719.html)
> 
> from madmguillotine. Super funny stuff!!

After a long day of running around in circles looking for the most elusive rock in all of history, Cara was happy to sit down and do a little social networking. She put her bag down, peeled off her boots, and checked her JourneyBook.

Cara Mason (Mistress Cara) has joined the Mord'Sith network.

Cara Mason (Mistress Cara) has joined the JourneyBook group "Gay for Kahlan."

Cara Mason (Mistress Cara) has recieved a message from Mistress Dahlia.

-> The Mother Confessor? You do know that you'll die if you have sex with her?

Cara Mason (Mistress Cara)'s relationship status is now listed as "it's complicated."

-> Rahlicious likes this.

Cara Mason (Mistress Cara) has been tagged in 10 photos in the album "All My Bitches" by Rahlicious.

-> SeekerV.1 likes this.

->SeekerV.2. has commented: You never did that with me. You owe me when you come back to the Underworld. You didn't even stop to say hi last time. ;_;

->Rahlicious has commented: That's because she was too busy hanging out with me. Naked.

Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander (StudWizard) has sent Cara Mason (Mistress Cara) a friend request.

Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander (StudWizard) has invited Cara Mason (Mistress Cara) to an event two days hence called "Let's Go AU Happyverse."

-> SeekerV.2. likes this.

-> Rahlicious has commented: Cockblocker.

Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander (StudWizard) has invited Cara Mason (Mistress Cara) to the JourneyBook group "WIZARD'S(first)RULE."

Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander (StudWizard) has invited Cara Mason (Mistress Cara) to the JourneyBook group "I'm a Good Guy and it feels Gooooooood."

Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander (StudWizard) has sent Cara Mason (Mistress Cara) a gift.

-> Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander (StudWizard) has commented: It's a riding crop, but it kind of looks like an Agiel....

Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander (StudWizard) has invited Cara Mason (Mistress Cara) to take the quiz "How badass are you?" and shared his results: "Somewhere between Dumbledore and Peter Boyle."

Cara Mason (Mistress Cara) has been tagged in the video "Epic team is EPIC" by SeekerV.1.

->Kahlan Amnell has commented: Why were you taking close ups of my cleavage? We were surrounded by Sisters of the Dark!

Cara Mason (Mistress Cara) has recieved a message from Rahlicious.

-> What are you doing tomorrow? I'm seeing Me & U and a super Agiel from hell. ;-)

Cara sighed and denied all of Zedd's requests and responded to her various messages. She was about to go to sleep when a 'ping' came from her JourneyBook.

Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander (StudWizard) has sent Cara Mason (Mistress Cara) a friend request.

Cara looked up to see Zedd smiling at her across the fire, and chucked her JourneyBook at his head.


End file.
